


Nightmares and arcane comforts

by Markzucciniburger



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Alucard/integra - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, big penis, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger
Relationships: Alucard x Integra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nightmares and arcane comforts

Nightmares and Arcane comforts

It was the stroke of midnight when Integra Fairbrook winsgate hellsing’s eyes opened in searing frustration. For the last hour and a half she had been trying in vain to get something resembling sleep. Her mind was a mess of frustrations and memories, and no matter how hard she tried she could not get her body to relax, and it seemed determined to keep her awake no matter what. She sighed with frustration and pushed herself off of her bed, leaving the Silk sheets a crumpled mess. Fumbling for her spectacles, she mumbled angry and incoherently to herself.

“Stupid fucking glasses. Damn it. Damn that round table of wankers at the council. Telling ME how to run MY business. Manage MY birthright. “ she placed her glasses on her face and breathed out. Her thick, long blonde hair was in tangles, only adding to her fury. She grabbed a comb from her master dresser, and Started furiously Combing the knots from her locks. Her ranting continued as she punctuated every word with a swift and almost violent stroke of hair.

“Should bloody sic Alucard on them. That’d show them. Teach them good and proper.”

No sooner did the words pass her lips, did the image of the zombified guards she had executed three weeks prior flooded her mind, and the cavernous dread shot through her being. It took most of her strength to keep from collapsing.

“My men…my..” tears welled up in her eyes. Her knuckles were turning white and her palms were running red. The feeling of powerlessness hit her like a tsunami. She had Alucard butcher ghouls and vampires by the thousands. But, doing the act herself was a situation she’d never thought she’d be in. Those men, whose eyes were once so bright was life, mangled, singing a manic depressive choir of pained groans. But when they lied dead, with bullets in their brains, she saw no such ghouls. Only the men who died serving her. Only the men she had failed to protect. She couldn’t stay in this room. Empty, strangulating, and…alone.

“Air…I just need air.” She half heartedly trying her best to calm herself. She grabbed her night gown and threw it on, warmth overlapping her body, a welcome change from the faint chill in her bedroom. She tied the knot of her bathrobe right, and closed the door behind her and made her way to the upstairs balcony over looking the courtyard. The cold air caressed her with mocking welcome, and she fastened the tie around her robe. Her bare feet tapped against marble balcony, and accompanied her with a shiver.

“Of course I forgot my sodding slippers. Christ, tonight.”

Snarling at her cold feet, she looked up and almost jumped backwards. Infront of her, was a man, back facing her, seven feet all, and draped in a Flamboyant red duster. He was leaning against the balcony railing. He had forgone his usual floppy brimmed fedora, allowing his Raven Black hair to flow down to his mid back.it wavered in the wind as he leaned.

“Alucard.” Integra said, almost confused.

“Master.” Alucard replied passively, his voice reverberating in the air. Clearly his mind was elsewhere.

Integra was silent for a moment, measuring her next move. She decided on walking next to him and leaning over the rail, as he was. In her mind she chuckled over the fact that even when they both leaned over, the monster still dwarfed her in size. She, and no doubt alucard could smell the rain that was soon to come.

“Alucard?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing out here?.”

“…it’s nothing.”

“Alucard. Tell me. You’re not a good liar.”

Alucard let out a quiet exhale. Integra raised an eye brow. At this. Alucard didn’t need to breathe. Whatever was on his mind was bothering him, clear as day.

“Really it’s nothing. Just that it’s…”

“It’s what? alucard…” Integra stopped. Trying her very best to soften her tone she replied. “…you can trust me. What’s bothering you?”

“…today is…was my sons birthday.”

Integra’s eyes widened.

“O-..oh..” was all she could force out.

“…yes. February 12th, year of our lord 1461, targovsite palace, Minhea Cel Rau, voivoide of wallachia, house dracula, son of the impaler. 59 inches tall. He weighed 1.588 kilograms….his eyes were green just as mothers. And his hair was black. As mine was.”

Integra stood there, shocked. She knew Alucard was human once. Even a king at one point. But never once did she consider he was a husband much less a parent.

“I………..I didn’t know you had a son.”

Alucard chuckled glibly.

“You never asked. It never seemed relevant any way.”

“I see.”

“…he was a good boy. Sweet and curious. About the world. Devoured books by the dozens. Picked up languages with ease. His birthplace is in that direction.” Alucards long fingers pointed out towards west. Integra put it together that he was pointing towards what’s now known as Romania.

“He even got to rule for a time. He didn’t do a half bad job from what I could see. Then again, I wasn’t much of a politician.”

“You certainly weren’t.” Integra said with a ghost of a smirk on her face.

A wry chuckle rose from alucards chest. No matter how long they were together, and no matter how long he served her and proved his loyalty to her, his baritone chuckle always sent shivers down her spine.

“But, enough about that. I can’t help but smell fresh blood upon you.”

“You’ve got a bloody cheek.” Integra growled, the previous softness in her tone had died.

“The only bloody one here is you my master...” he turned and leaned on his side . “…and that’s not what I meant. I was referring to your palms.”

Integra paused for a moment “expecting a taste, vampire?” She bit back

“No. I would hope for an explanation. But I think it may be more pertinent for you to have a bandage.”

Integra stretched out her lower back.

“Well, you can forget about an explanation. However…I suppose I wouldn’t mind a bandage.”

“Very well then.”

They turned on their heals and sauntered towards the master bedroom. Passing through the bedroom doors threshold, integra lead alucard into her washroom. His hard soled boots clacked against the floor tile, clashing with the water running from the faucet.

Integra scrubbed her hands and fingernails under the hot soapy water as Alucard retrieved the medical kit.

“Hands.”

“Are you issuing me orders, vampire?”

“No, my master. Just treating your wounds.”

“I squeezed my fists a bit too hard. I’ve had worse.”

“No doubt. But I’d hate for you to get an infection. Or tetanus.”

“Tetanus is when you cut yourself with something rusty, you twat-OW! Alucard!”

The alcohol burned integras palms as the vampire pressed the disinfectant to her hands.

“There we are.”

“Wanker!” Integra shouted.

Alucard smirked in reply as he carefully wrapped her hands in pristine white bandages. Once he was finished, he started putting away the kit.

“So how did it come about that you squeezed your fist until you bled?” Alucard asked, leaning against the bathroom wall.

“As I said before, you can forget about an explanation.”

“I certainly could. But I can tell when something’s bothering you too.. Perhaps it would be better for you to talk about it.”

Integra chuckled, bitterly.

“You want to be my psychiatrist, is that it? Talk? with you? How on earth would THAT help me?”

“So there IS Something bothering you.”

Integras throat bobbed “I didn’t say there wasn’t something bothering me. I asked how you of all people could help me.”

“I’m not sure. You’d have to tell me what it is first..”

Integra huffed clearly frustrated. She left the bathroom, passing Alucard in her way out.  
“You could read my bloody mind if your so curious.” Her voice rising evidently.

Alucard entered the dark bedroom, following her.

“You’ve asked me to stop doing it. And I’ve honored your wish. Besides, I think it better you tell me. You’re very clearly upset.”

Integra sniffled and threw her glasses to the side.

“Fine. Since you’re so DAMNED CURIOUS. I can’t sleep. I keep seeing my guards Damned heads being blasted off by my own hand! I keep hearing their moans in my dreams, and every time I open a Goddamned door, I see their moaning carcasses on the ground! I hear that little shit, valentine, cackling at me! I….I…l…” Integra could no longer hold her tears back as they cascaded down her face.

Alucard was shocked. He has never seen his master wracked with such pain.

She nearly fell into her knees, before Alucard caught her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Integras heaving sobs were muffled into alucards chest. As he held her, he gently combed his fingers through her hair, shushing her gently. Alucard was lost. What could he say that would comfort her?

“I killed them Alucard. I….I…I killed them.”

“No. No you didn’t kill them. Valentine killed them. I’d anything you spared them a worse fate.” Funny, he thought to himself. He had remembered giving the same advice to the police girl. Now here he was giving it to the most important woman, nay the most important person in his unlife. Only difference now was the lack of venom in his voice.

Integra didn’t reply. After a moment or two her sons subsided, and she began breathing more normally. Alucard slowly caressed her face to try and comfort her.

“Take off those damned gloves, you git.” Integra ordered, trying in vain to sound authoritative.

Alucard did as she asked and rubbed his bare fingers across her face. The cold digits were a welcome treatment for her hot cheek. She had released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She opened her eyes, and her vision was blurred by tears. She could hear what sounded like rain hitting the rooftop of the manor and she could see Alucard looking down at her, his hair dropping over the side of his angular face, and his eyes went from a bright red to a soft Grey. Something about it seemed almost human. And rather…comforting.

In a moment of pure instinct, she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. Alucards eyes went wide but he didn’t pull away. After a moment. Integra released from the kiss.

“Master, I-“

“Integra. Call me Integra for now. Alucard. Help me forget. Please.”

“…yes Integra.”

Alucard captured her lips this time, and their tongues began wrestling for dominance. Alucards hands wrapped around her waist and rubbed them incircles. Without warning he lifted her by the waist, eliciting from her a slight squeal. Instinctively she wrapped her arms wound his shoulders and her legs around his waist. After steadying herself, they’re tongues resumed combat as his serpent like muscle dominated, licking the inside of every single centimeter of her mouth. He set her down onto the bed her front facing him. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth towards the crook of her neck.

“No biting vampire.” Integra moaned out.

“Of course Integra.”

Alucard, attacked her neck with his mouth as she squirmed beneath him. His left hand slyly pulled the knot on her robe loose. Between Alucard and Integra was only a soft and thin piece piece of fabric separated Integra and alucard from on another. While he was admiring the sight Integra stopped him.

“Disrobe, Alucard. Now.”

Obeying her orders, his body was enveloped in a thick black aura. After a moment the aura disappeared and Alucard was there, kneeling on the bed, as naked as the day he was born. Integra looked him up and down. A lean frame, with a well defined muscular physique. No visible body hair. And beneath his waist, hung his organ. Long, thick, and as great as a statue. She couldn’t wrap her head around how big he was. Nor did she really care.

While she was distracted, Alucard grabbed the night gown shoulder straps and lifted the gown over her head, and tossed it across the room, exposing Integra in all her glory. A petite, yet chiseled stomach, shapely legs, a shapely muscular rear, and the perkiest breasts Alucard had ever seen. Immediately, Alucard lunged in, and attacked her right tit with his tongue. Integra moaned in ecstasy as Alucard worked his magic, and rolled her left nipple between his knuckle.  
Sparks of electricity went up and down integras spine, as Alucard attacked her breast. After a moment, he switched nipples, and reveled in hearing her squeal. The sound of her animalistic pleasure made him harder than Rock. Integra felt his girth rubbing against her inner thigh. She rubbed her inner legs together, alucards action had made her wet with desire. Soon after , alucards tongue left her, and methodically worked it’s way down her hard abdominals, and to her wet, hot core. Alucard was merciless in his assault as the serpentine tongue, violated her in the most breathtaking way, quickly finding and attacking her G spot. Integra struggled in vain to keep her moans quiet, as her pleasure filled the room.

“You taste so sweet my master.” Integra heard in alucards voice in her head as he playfully tainted her. Several minutes went by and Integra was reaching her end. And in alucards cruelty, he ceased.

“Alucard, what are you doing?”

“Serving the main course, Integra.”

His member was hard and hot on her pelvis. He lifted her legs and bent down so that her calves rested upon his shoulders

“Alucard…the clause..we-“ a finger pressed against her lips as he shushed her.

“Shh..fear not my master, I know of a loophole.”

Grabbing himself he brushed against her core he descended. After what felt like ages, he arrived at his destination.

Integra was quiet for a moment.

“Only if you want this, Integra.”

Integra was quiet for a moment, mulling over the thought.

“It’s ok, Alucard. I trust you. Do it.”

Alucard nodded. gently as he could, he pierced her lovely rear until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

She couldn’t deny the pain of it, but she couldn’t deny the pleasure either. Alucard waited fully sheathed within her. Waiting on her orders.

“Alucard..move.”

Without a word, Alucard retracted himself and quickly thrusted back in, eliciting a moan from Integra. Slowly allowing her to get used to the feeling, he picked up the pace, feeling her moisture lubricate his entrance. He quickened his pace, his thighs slapping against her ass cheeks, making a loud clapping sound. Deciding to be gentle no more Alucard picked up the pace and integras moans increased in volume. Soon enough, Alucard was pounding into her puckered bum, stretching it further and further. Integras body was on fire, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her hearing went in and out. Alucards thrusts became more erratic and powerful, and integras moans became howls of pain and pleasure balled into one. Eventually, Integra could take it no more and she came with a tremor. She squirted like a fire hydrant all over alucards chest and stomach. His inhuman tongue lapped up her juices, and he leaned over to whisper in her ear.”

“Integra…I’m close”

Recovering from her tremors, she whispered back.

“Alucard, in my mouth. I want it in my mouth.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Alucard ceases his attack and brought himself to her open mouth. After a second of looking at it, Integra sat up and brought her hands up to guide him into her mouth. The organ was hot and and coated with her juices. She slipped greedily and bobbed her head up and down, listening to the vampire above her groan in pleasure.

“Integra..inte—GRA!!!”

Was all he could get out before he released into her mouth. A White, salty substance coated her mouth. Wave after wave of his seed washed into her, and she dutifully swallowed every last drop down. Once she was finished she pulled her mouth away and collapsed back in her bed. Panting exhausted my, she noted the pain in her ass and prayed it would subside by tomorrow.

“Alucard. My bedside, table. The flask in the drawer.”

Recovering from his stupor, alucards long arms reached to the nightstand and handed Integra a silver flask. She took it and drank large gulps, stopping only to Swish in her mouth then swallow. Whiskey. Alucard could smell the hickory flavoring from the canister. Integra felt her eyes droop. As her panting subsided, she called out weakly.

“Alu…card. Stay with me.” She ordered, already half asleep.

“Of course…my master.” Alucard lies down beside her, and Integra buried her face into his chest.

“Will need….you again…tomorrow night..” Integra mumbled.

“Of course, my master. As you wish.” He chuckled, laying a soft kiss on her forehead, and a gentle squeeze on her ass. He combed his fingers through her hair. She fell asleep soon after, and Alucard was not long before he joined her.

End.


End file.
